Retrouvailles
by NarulBa
Summary: Sasuke a tout pour être heureux, il est beau, riche, brillant et il vient de se fiancer à une jolie jeune femme... Mais si tout n'était pas si simple?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

_ Quelle soirée magnifique!

Sakura contemplait avec des yeux ébahis l'immense salle de réception soigneusement décorée pour l'occasion. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille avec ses grands yeux verts écarquillés, s'émerveillant de tout ce qui l'entourait, éblouie et rêveuse. Il était vrai cependant que la salle était somptueuse. Bien que simple et dépourvue d'artifices superflus, elle n'en respirait pas moins le luxe et bénéficiait d'une classe folle.

Les murs d'une blancheur immaculée rendaient la pièce plus spacieuse encore qu'elle ne l'était. Des rideaux de soie dorés avaient été accrochés sur les immenses fenêtres qui parsemaient l'endroit et la lumière qui émanait de deux lustres en cristal - d'une beauté à couper le souffle - s'y projetait. Cela donnait l'impression fabuleuse qu'ils étaient tissés de fil d'or. De longues tables étaient savamment éparpillées dans la salle. Chacunes d'entre elles pouvaient accueillir jusqu'à seize personnes, des sièges confortables attendaient les invités qui découvraient une somptueuse vaisselle de porcelaine ainsi que de magnifiques couverts d'argent placés à leur intention. Des centres de table composés de roses rouges et blanches embaumaient la pièce et apportaient une touche romantique au lieu. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, c'était un endroit féérique.

La rosée et Sasuke étaient entourés par une foule d'invités, composée d'une part de leurs amis, mais aussi de la famille proche et éloignée du jeune homme, ainsi que d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires influents et même de journalistes et photographes invités spécialement pour couvrir l'évènement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un héritier Uchiha se fiançait, et il fallait célébrer cela comme il se devait.

Le fiancé en question observait d'un air détaché ce spectacle monté de toute pièce, il avait un rôle à jouer et il prendrait bien soin de le faire à la perfection, comme tout ce qu'il entreprenait soit dit en passant.

A ses côté, son amie d'enfance admirait toujours la pièce, conquise. Sasuke en profita pour détailler la robe de Sakura, elle n'était habituellement pas réputée pour sa classe ou son élégance, mais plutôt pour ses manières brutes et franches. Pourtant, elle portait ce soir une jolie robe noire qui mettait en valeur son corps svelte, sans en dévoiler trop. Il était rare qu'il s'intéresse aux détails, mais à présent Sakura était sa seule véritable amie et il mettait un point d'honneur à la chérir, à lui prêter attention, à faire des efforts dans la mesure de ses capacités démonstratives. Autrefois il aurait trouvé ça inutile et quelconque, mais - et il l'avait appris à ses dépends - la vie nous réserve parfois des surprises. Il ne voulait plus avoir de regrets. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne à cause de sa fierté et de son impuissance.

Les deux amis attendaient donc, debout près de l'immense entrée, que la fiancée daigne se montrer. Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu de toute l'après-midi. Prise d'une drôle de lubby en milieu de journée, Ino avait décidé qu'elle ne le verrait pas avant les fiançailles et s'était précipitée chez ses parents. Il n'avait pas insisté, c'était inutile. Comme tous leurs amis, il avait compris qu'elle s'entraînait pour le futur mariage qui aurait lieu dans trois mois. Elle considérait cette soirée comme une répétition et s'était mise en tête d'appliquer l'éternelle tradition adoptées par des mariées supersticieuses pour leurs fiançailles. Il n'avait donc pu voir ni elle, ni sa tenue et à vrai dire, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid - mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir.

C'est alors qu'elle entra dans la salle, plus rayonnante que jamais. Vêtue d'une robe bleue légère et aérienne, elle semblait être une princesse sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées. Plus elle s'approchait, plus ils pouvaient admirer la création sortie tout droit de l'atelier d'un grand créateur à en juger par son indaignable beauté. Un bustier d'un bleu océan parsemé de perles scintillantes moulait ses seins et sa taille à la perfection, dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine ronde et ferme, et s'ajustant parfaitement à sa taille fine. Au niveau des hanches, elle tombait en cascade d'un bleu turquoise qui n'était pas s'en rappeller la couleur de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur, radieuse, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sasuke, il s'aperçut que leur beauté étaient magnifiés par un maquillage soigné, aux teintes dorées et que son regard étaient renforcé par un trait de crayon khôl . Ses cheveux qu'elle portait habituellent attachés dans une queue haute et stricte retombait en cascade d'anglaises indisciplinées le long de ses épaules donnant à son visage un air de poupée en porcelaine. Les joues rouges, elle était sublime et magnifique, l'image du bonheur personnifié, la réussite même. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et il sentit le gloss au goût de fraise se déposer sur sa bouche. Il détestait ça mais il ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Comme toujours... De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Vint alors le moment des interviews où il fallut donner aux journalistes à la curiosité déplacée, ce qu'ils réclamaient. Chacun voulait la meilleure photo du couple, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, se prenaient la main, se murmuraient des paroles tendres à l'oreille et les deux jeunes gens se prêtaient docilement au jeu. Sasuke attendait avec impatience la fin de cette comédie, il avait le sentiment de donner une représentation et n'en pouvait plus de tous ces flashs, toutes ces questions hurlées à son encontre et auxquelles il laissait Ino répondre.

Finalement le calvaire prit fin, le père de Sasuke, l'honorable Fugaku Uchiha ainsi que sa magnifique compagne, Mikoto Uchiha vinrent retrouver les nouveaux fiancés, le sourire aux lèvres, leurs yeux traduisaient le bonheur qu'ils peinaient à exprimer. L'étreinte de sa mère déchira le coeur de Sasuke, lui mentir était insoutenable et il s'en voulait terriblement. Les parents d'Ino les rejoignirent alors, Inoichi Yamanaka et sa femme Yoshino étaient tous deux en larmes, émus, ils partageaient le bonheur de leur petite fille chérie. Sasuke se forçait à sourire à ses parents, ses beau-parents, sa fiancée... alors qu'il ne rêvait que de fuir tout ça, tout oublier. Il restait néanmoins et continuait à mentir, se haïssant un peu plus à chaque instant.

Fugaku réclama l'attention de ses invités et prit la parole pour un de ses discours solennel dont il était passé expert:

_ Aujourd'hui mes chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir pour célébrer l'union de mon fils cadet, Sasuke, et de sa magnifique fiancée, Ino. Je ne saurai exprimer toute la fierté que je ressens à présent en admirant le merveilleux tableau qu'ils forment tous deux. Je ne peux que vous demander de partager ma joie en levant vos verres et de donner avec moi vos bénédictions à ce couple sublime.

En levant son verre de champagne, il poursuivit:

_ Que leur bonheur soit éternel, qu'ils restent unis à jamais et que bientôt nous puissions célébrer la naissance du fruit de leur union. Cette soirée est celle où les deux amants se promettent le mariage, l'avenir ensemble pour toujours. Et la date de ce mariage ne saurait tarder puisqu'il a été fixé le jour du solstice d'été c'est à dire dans trois mois, jour pour jour.

Chacun se mit à applaudire, tout semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fées, c'était si beau, si irréel, si romantique... Un sourire habitait chaque lèvres, certains dans la foule étaient émus jusqu'au larmes, d'autres - surtout ceux de la famille Uchiha - intériorisaient leur bonheur mais ne parvenaient tout de même pas à dissimuler leurs sourires satisfaits.

Pourquoi donc Sasuke se sentait-il pris au piège? Pourquoi sentait-il une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, son estomac se compresser, son coeur se serrer? Et pourquoi personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir? Il n'était pas heureux, loin de là.

Il observa encore la salle, tout était vraiment très beau, leurs parents s'étaient surpassés. La famille d'Ino avait fourni toutes les roses et compositions florales de la décoration. Après tout, ils ne possédaient qu'une modeste petite boutique avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ils en possédaient une dizaine dans tout le pays grâce au soutient de la famille Uchiha. Ils ne pouvaient que se réjouir de cette union qui en plus de combler leur fille, s'avérait être une opportunité inespérée pour eux. Sasuke se souvenait encore de leur visage ébahis quand il était venu se présenter à eux, il ne se rapellait que trop bien de leurs sourires satisfaits. Ca ne l'atteignait pas, il en avait l'habitude, les gens pensaient toujours pouvoir obtenir quelque chose grâce à lui, c'était comme ça. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait connu qu'une personne qui s'était rapproché de lui, sans aucune arrière pensée, juste pour lui. Sasuke secoua la tête, il ne devait surtout pas pensée à cette personne, surtout pas maintenant.

Il retourna à la contemplation de la pièce, lumineuse et étincellante. La soirée était merveilleuse, comme tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Elle ne lui correspondait vraiment pas. Dans un coin, sur un estrade, légèrement en hauteur, un orchestre avait pris place. Elégamment habillés pour l'occasion, les musiciens jouaient avec passion, on pouvait entendre la douce mélodie bercer la salle. Le piano, le violon, la harpe, le violoncelle, chaque instrument était parfaitement en harmonie pour s'accorder avec l'union qu'ils célébraient. Tout le monde était aux anges, touché en plein coeur par chaque accord, chaque note, chaque silence. C'était ceux-là que Sasuke préférait, mais même ses amis semblaient apprécier, subjugués par l'adresse des musiciens, la rapidité de leurs doigts et la finesse des morceaux. Inutile de mentionner la béatitude inscrite sur le visage d'Ino qui semblait en adoration.

Lui seul se sentait somnoler, bercé par la musique trop douce, sans caractère ni personnalité, sans le moindre attrait à ses yeux. Chaque morceau se ressemblait, au point qu'il distinguait avec peine la fin de l'un et le début de l'autre. Sans le moindre doute, les membres de l'orcherstre étaient exceptionnels, sûrement étaient-ils même mondialement connus mais qu'est-ce que Sasuke les trouvait ennuyeux! Il n'arrivait même pas à s'émerveiller face à leur habileté et s'il s'e serait écouté, il aurait sorti son ipod et aurait montré à tout ce beau monde ce que lui pensait être de la vraie musique. Il en était là dans ses pensées, évidemment parfaitement invisibles sur son visage impassible, lorsqu'il se sentit traîner par la main au beau milieu de la piste. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un grand espace dégagé, au beau milieu de la pièce.

Voilà encore une passion d'Ino qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre, la danse. Heureusement, il avait appris la valse lorsqu'il était encore un enfant pourri gaté, élevé dans le luxe et la mondainité. Par chance, il s'en souvenait encore. Il posa négligemment une main au creux de son dos et de l'autre il saisit celle de la jeune femme qui frissonna à son contact. Toucher cette personne, même si ça continuait de le repousser, il y était habitué à présent. La jeune fille rayonnait tandis qu'elle tournoyait, ondulait et se déplaçait avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable. Sasuke devina alors qu'elle avait du passer des heures à s'entraîner pour ce moment, peut-être même avait-elle pris des cours pour en arriver à ce résultat. Sans doute s'imaginait-elle être la princesse d'un conte de fée dansant la valse avec son prince charmant ou alors se prenait-elle pour une héroïne à la Dirty Dancing aux bras d'un rebelle au grand coeur. Lui, intouchable comme toujours, restait égal à lui-même. Il était aveuglé par les flashs qui surgissaient de toutes parts et fut heureux dans son malheur qu'on ne l'oblige pas à sourire. Après cette première danse où ils furent les seuls au coeur de la piste, roi et reine assumés de la soirée, des invités se levèrent pour les accompagner.

Les couples tournoyaient avec grâce, toute la haute société du monde s'était donné rendez-vous pour ce jour de fête. Les robes virevoltaient dans la salle toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Toutes les femmes présentes s'étaient mises sur leur trente et un pour cet évènement tant attendu et elles semblaient ravies d'afficher leur richesse, le luxe dans lequel elles baignaient, inconscientes du monde dans lequel elle vivait.

Du coin de l'oeil, Sasuke observa ses amis qui étaient restés en retrait et admiraient, ébahis, le ballet féérique qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Evidemment, aucuns d'entre eux ne connaissait les danses de salon. Quelle utilité de toute façon!

Sasuke s'était senti soulagé de n'être plus seul avec Ino sur la piste. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, à la longue, ça ne le perturbait même plus, ça ne le dérangeait même pas. Il trouvait ça stupide mais c'était comme ça.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'on ne le considérait pas seulement comme le fils cadet Uchiha, ou comme le petit frère d'Itachi, on était là pour Sasuke, l'homme, celui qui était tombé amoureux, qui se fiançait, qui allait se marier. Il était plutôt difficile d'accepter que cette première image qu'il offrait au monde de sa personnalité, son individualité ne soit qu'un mensonge. C'était une chose difficilie à assumer, même pour lui.

Il imaginait déjà les gros titres des journaux du lendemain, "Le mariage du petit prince", "Le géni et sa princesse"..., Ino allait devenir la femme la plus détestée et jalousée du Japon et le savoir ne la rendait que plus heureuse.

Il aurait voulu leur dire à tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient, qu'ils avaient tort, que tout était faux, que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, qu'il ne voulait plus mentir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'y avait qu'une route pour lui, la soumission, l'acceptation. Il ne lui était possible que de courber l'échine et traîner derrière lui sa peine, son boulet, Ino...

Lorsque la danse prit fin, ils se glissèrent en dehors de la piste et se dirigèrent vers de longues tables qui longeaient les murs et où se trouvaient toutes sortes de boissons. La jolie blonde avait les joues rouges et la respiration haletante, son sourire ne la quittait décidément plus. Après lui avoir machinalement servi un jus de pamplemousse, il se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau plate pour en boire un verre.

Un autre homme s'approcha alors du couple, sa ressemblance avec Sasuke était frappante mais c'est à Fugaku qu'il ressemblait le plus. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, longs, attachés en une queue basse qui le rendait très sexy aux dires des femmes de l'assemblée. Sa peau était pâle, ses lèvres fines, ainsi décrit, il pourrait paraître efféminé mais il n'y avait pas homme plus viril qu'Itachi Uchiha. Sa démarche assurée ne laissait planer aucun doute, il était puissant, déterminé à ne rien laisser lui barrer la route. Tout le monde l'admirait, mais surtout tout le monde le craignait car chacun savait que celui qui tenait réellement les reines de l'entreprises familiale n'était autre que ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans à peine. Il dirigeait tout dans l'ombre, d'une main de maître, déchargeant ce poids des épaules de son père, hissant sans peine la société familliale au premier rang mondial.

_ Félicitation Sasuke, je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi.

_ Hn.

_ Tu pourrais faire un effort le jour de tes fiançailles et te montrer un peu plus expressif!

Il récita alors d'une voix monotone:

_ Merci grand frère, ce jour est le plus magnifique de toute ma vie.

_ Ne pourrais-tu pas te montrer plus convaincant? C'est sensé être une fête! A moins que tu ne sois pas heureux de te fiancer?

Heureux? Non, il ne l'était pas. Mais il ne pouvait laisser personne le savoir.

_ Je suis ravi mais tu sais bien que toutes ces grandes cérémonie, ces mondainités, ce cinéma, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je participe à cela juste pour faire plaisir à Ino et les parents mais c'est une torture pour moi.

_ Je sais et je te comprends, mais ce n'est qu'une soirée à supporter. Dis toi que tu vas enfin prendre ton envol. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que tu avais refusé la proposition de papa de t'installer dans la demeure familliale avec Ino?

_ Oui, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait à l'aise si nous vivions tous ensemble sous le même toît. J'ai trouvé une grande maison dans les environs où nous aurons toute notre intimité et elle lui plait beaucoup. Nous avons prévu d'emménager la semaine prochaine.

_ C'est une bonne chose. Je suis heureux pour toi, tu vas enfin vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

Il était touché par les mots de son grand frère, réellement ému. Ils ne s'étaient pas toujours entendu bien sûr comme tous frères qui se respectent, il avait souvent été jaloux des éloges dont son frère étaient constamment couvert. Face à tant de talent, il avait eu du mal à se faire une place mais tout cela remontait à très loin, il avait appris à ne plus considérer son aîné comme un rival mais comme une chance, la chance d'avoir pour frère et modèle un homme aussi remarquable. Aujourd'hui, il en était très fier de ce grand frère.

_ Tes amis t'attendent.

La voix d'Itachi le sortit de ses pensées.

_ Pardon?

_ Regarde.

D'un geste du menton l'ainé désigna un coin de la pièce. Kiba faisait de grands signes, accompagné de tous le reste de la bande.

Voir ses amis en tenue de soirée était une chose très surprenante pour Sasuke, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion et il avait le sentiment d'avoir attéri dans un monde parallèle. Même Kiba et Lee semblaient élégants, pour dire à quel point cela pouvait être perturbant pour Sasuke qui n'avait vu Kiba qu'en baggys et Lee qu'en jogging vert.

_ Félicitation vieux! J'aurais jamais pensais que tu te serais laissé mettre en laisse un jour!

Ca c'était bien Kiba, il était forcé par une force étrange de parler de chiens, ou de faire des allusions à la population canine ou tout ce qui s'y rapporte à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait.

_ J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Akamaru puisse voir ça.

Tiens, Sasuke était sûr qu'il remettrait ça sur le tapis et ça n'avait pas manqué. Kiba l'avait supplié une centaine de fois de permettre à son fidèle compagnon d'assister à cette cérémonie mais le brun s'était montré catégorique, ne pliant ni face aux suppliques, ni face aux cris, aux pleurs, à la colère, aux menaces, aux insultes ni même aux pots de vins de l'amoureux des chiens.

Hinata se faufila à son tour jusqu'à lui murmurant un timide:

_ Fé fé fé...licitation Sasuke.

Puis vint le tour de Lee:

_ L'amour de la jeunesse foudroyante et remplie de vitalité est source de bonheur éternel et de vie heureuse!

Tous les autres s'en donnèrent à coeur joie, fêtant joyeusement l'union de deux des leurs.

Le groupe d'amis était confortablement installé autour d'une table, jouissant d'une atmosphère joyeuse et agréable. Ils avaient engloutis le copieux repas que des serveux tirés à quatre épingles leur avait servis et bû - pour la majorité sans modération - champagne et vin, célébrant comme il se doit le bonheur de leurs amis. Sasuke lui, ne buvait pas, il s'était donc contenté comme à son habitude de boire quelques petites gorgées d'une eau plate réputée, tout en observant sa compagne, qui elle était quelque peu émêchée. Ils étaient installés au bout de table, l'un à côté de l'autre. Assis à leur côté, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Choji et Shijo discutaient bruyamment, certains chantaient joyeusement à tue-tête tandis que d'autres se levaient pour danser gaiement lorsque la musique jouée par l'orchestre devenait entraînante. C'était l'occasion pour eux de se retrouver, de s'amuser, de montrer à leurs amis à quel point ils étaient heureux pour eux.

Sasuke n'en fut que plus déprimé encore. Son regard se reposa sur sa compagne. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait être comblé à ce point, Ino semblait nager dans le bonheur et affichait un air de pure félicité. Comme si ce sourire démesuré lui avait été collé au visage, ses yeux débordaient, mais ce n'était qu'une autre preuve d'un bonheur trop intense et délicieux. C'était étrange de penser cela, il en était conscient mais là, tout de suite, à cet instant précis, il ressentait un sentiment vif de jalousie en la voyant si heureuse et insouciante. Il aurait aimé ressentir ça. Il aurait aimé que pour lui aussi, ce soit si simple, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de bonheur. Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit, au milieu des conversations, un tintement retentir. Tous les amis s'étaient réinstallés sur leurs sièges, ils s'étaient aussi arrêtés de chanter car Sakura réclamait leur attention. Les joues légèrement rouges à cause de l'alcool, elle se leva et prit la parole:

_ Félicitation Ino pour ces magnifiques fiançailles!

La mine réjouie, elle leva son verre en direction de son interlocutrice, et d'un ton boudeur et taquin elle ajouta:

_J'avoue être un peu jalouse de toi ce soir même si l'admettre me brûle la langue.

Puis d'un geste de la main, elle désigna Sasuke, ainsi que toute la salle:

_Un séduisant fiancé, une soirée merveilleuse, cela annonce une vie heureuse en pespective. Et c'est bien tout le malheur que je te souhaite.

Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu sourire plus sincère et chaleureux sur les lèvres de leur amie. Car oui, malgré leurs constantes disputes, leur éternelle rivalité, Sakura et Ino étaient de vraies amies. Même si cette dernière n'avait rejoint leur cercle qu'au lycée, elle y avait vite trouvé sa place. Et tout le monde avait finit par l'adorer. Sasuke se rappelait encore de leurs visages choqués quand il la leur avait présentée comme sa petite amie. Qui aurait pû croire qu'ils en seraient arrivés là deux ans plus tard? Surtout pas lui! Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Ino se lever à son tour pour prendre la parole:

_Merci grand front! Je peux comprendre ta jalousie mais je suis persuadée que ton tour ne saurait tarder et bien que ton fiancé ne pourrait égaler le mien, elle jeta un coup d'oeil attendri sur Sasuke, puis revenant à Sakura, ajouta:

_Je ne peux que souhaiter que ton bonheur soit équivalent à celui que je ressens à présent car je suis convaincue d'être, en cet instant, la femme la plus comblée sur terre.

Elle se réinstalla, plus euphorique encore si cela était possible. Les applaudissements fusèrent, et les rires, les bénédictions et félicitations les suivèrent de près. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, lorsque les esprits échauffés se calmèrent un peu, Sakura reprit la parole, cette fois c'était à Sasuke qu'elle s'adressait, et sa voix s'était faîte un peu plus amère:

_Dommage que ton meilleur ami ne soit pas là pour fêter tes fiancailles, Sasuke.

Le silence se fit, tout le monde se crispa autour de la table. Ce sujet était délicat, chacun en était conscient. Et, Sakura mis à part, personne n'osait évoquait ce thème trop sensible et prenait bien soin d'éviter la moindre allusion à celui dont le nom était devenu tabou en présence de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci réagissait très mal à la simple évocation de son meilleur ami, son regard devenait froid et menaçant, sa bouche crispée témoignait de la souffrance et de la colère qu'il ressentait dès qu'on mentionnait le nom du jeune homme face à lui.

Mais Sakura était différente parce qu'elle appréciait énormément cet ancien membre du groupe de lycéens qu'ils avaient formé à l'époque, plus que quiconque autour de cette table, en excluant Sasuke évidemment. Et le brun ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait s'énerver contre elle, il la comprenait trop pour ça.

Sakura n'arrivait pas totalement à dissimuler sa déception car, au fond de son coeur, elle en voulait beaucoup à Sasuke. Malgré elle, elle le tenait pour responsable. Elle pensait souvent à son visage lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que leur ami était parti, qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'ils ne le reverraient plus. Jamais.

Elle revoyait ses yeux vides comme deux puits sans fond, et son expression figée comme si la vie l'abandonnait. Il n'avait rien pû dire d'autre que "Naruto est parti", d'une voix qui paraissait vieille de mille ans, avec l'air de celui qui porte tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Même si ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes, elle avait pu voir de ses propres yeux à quel point Sasuke souffrait. Mais, une fois le choc passé, il avait retrouvé son air indéchiffrable et seuls ses yeux avaient reflété son angoisse.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur évidente qu'il ressentait, il n'avait rien tenté, il n'était pas parti à sa recherche, il n'avait rien fait pour le revoir, il n'avait pas essayé de le retrouver, il s'était juste résigné à vivre une vie où son meilleur ami ne serait pas. Et c'est ce qui blessait énormément Sakura car elle, elle ne pouvait ni accepter ni comprendre cette soumission face au destin. Elle était persuadée que si une personne aurait été en mesure de retrouver Naruto, de le convaincre de revenir, c'était Sasuke. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Cette résignation n'avait fait que renforcer la conviction qu'elle portait en elle, Sasuke lui avait menti lorsqu'il avait prétendu ne pas être au courant des raisons de cette fuite. C'est pourquoi, elle le provoquait, elle savait que ça le dérangeait, que ça le blessait, mais elle avait besoin d'exprimer sa douleur, de se venger parce qu'il n'avait jamais accepté de lui expliquer. Il l'avait mise à l'écart, il ne s'était pas confié à elle, peut-être ne l'a jugeait-il pas digne de confiance.

Tout ça la tuait, elle aurait tant aimé partager la peine de ses amis. De ces enfants qu'elle avait vu grandir en même temps qu'elle, qu'elle avait appris à aimer petit à petit. Mais sans Naruto, elle se sentait frustrée et vide, elle voulait qu'il revienne, elle avait besoin de lui. Le manque de cet ami précieux qu'elle ne pouvait oublier la rongeait. Elle espérait toujours que Sasuke se confie, ou même qu'après une énième provocation, il déraperait, c'était le seul espoir qui lui restait car elle avait besoin de comprendre. Deux ans sans lui, c'était déjà beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter et l'attitude de Sasuke tout ce temps ne faisait que lui confirmer ce dont elle s'était douté dès la fuite de leur ami, Sasuke savait quelque chose. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés? Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose dans la vie de Naruto qui l'avait obligé à fuir? Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer mille et une hypothèses sans n'avoir aucune certitude.

Sasuke s'y était attendu, il savait qu'elle l'aurait mentionné tôt ou tard dans la soirée, mais il avait beau s'y être préparé, la douleur se propagea en lui comme un feu de paille. De plus en plus puissante, elle s'était concentrée en un point bien défini, sa poitrine. Son coeur brûlait. Il resta silencieux, ouvrir la bouche lui semblait impossible, et prit garde à ce que son masque d'indifférence totale ne se brise pas.

_Je suis sûr que ton bonheur aurait été plus intense si Naruto avait été là pour le partager avec toi.

Les mots, criant de vérité, lui avaient semblé plus blessants que des coups. Il avait mal, incroyablement mal, mais il prit bien soin de ne laisser transparaître que de l'agacement dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit:

_Je ne pourrais être plus heureux que je ne le suis à présent, Sakura. Et la présence de Naruto n'aurait aucun impact sur moi.

Mentir était devenu une habitude. Lui qui exécrait cette pratique plus qu'aucune autre, se retrouvait à vivre dans le mensonge. Constamment obligé de dissimuler, cacher, inventer et faire semblant. Il était désormais coincé dans cette imposture et il avait conscience qu'aucune marche arrière n'était possible.

Sakura ne se laissa pas prendre par le ton assuré de Sasuke mais elle n'ajouta rien, parce que cette fête était organisée pour lui, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher son bonheur de ce soir et parce qu'elle savait mieux que personne à quel point Naruto manquait à son ami. Elle pensait en avoir assez dit pour cette nuit.

La soirée battit son plein une bonne partie de la nuit et c'était déjà l'aube lorsqu'elle fut enfin terminée. Sasuke était épuisé, il aurait aimé rentré plus tôt mais Ino avait insisté pour attendre que les derniers invités s'en aillent. La nuit était presque terminée, et de la fenêtre de la salle à manger d'Ino, il apercevait le soleil qui se frayait un passage au milieu de l'obscurité. Il n'avait qu'une envie: dormir, oublier cette soirée. Oublier qu'il était à présent fiancé, que dans trois mois, il serait marié. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ino. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme il sût qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de dormir. Son masque de bonheur toujours placardé sur son visage de poupée, elle le détaillait d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui lui semblait plus affamée qu'autre chose. Il soupira.

C'était toujours Ino qui prenait les devants mais ça ne lui avait jamais paru plus étrange que ça. Après tout, Sasuke avait toujours été une personne distante, un véritable glaçon à dire vrai et ce, du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il ne s'était jamais montré chaleureux avec quiconque, toujours froid et imperturbable. Il ne se dévoilait jamais et il avait ce côté mystérieux, secret et impénétrable qui lui donnait toujours le sentiment de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment, de ne pas le connaître si bien que ça. Son expression indéchiffrable le quittait rarement, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'en formalisait pas. De toute façon, il était comme ça avec tout le monde et depuis toujours et c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Elle acceptait donc volontiers de faire le premier pas, de donner le premier baiser sans jamais en recevoir, d'attribuer les premières caresses et autres gestes d'affections, de faire tout son possible pour pousser Sasuke au-delà de ses limites, là où aucun masque ne lui permettrait de nier l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle trouvait ça diablement excitant.

Voir les premiers signes d'abandon, observer ses yeux d'ébènes se fermer puis son visage se détendre sous ses preuves d'amour sans cesse renouveler, augmentait son désir pour lui si cela était possible. Effleurer la peau pâle, l'embrasser, la lécher, elle en tirait sûrement autant de plaisir qu'elle en donnait. Elle s'amusait à se déshabiller sensuellement, dansant presque sous les yeux de l'homme de sa vie. De son fiancé dorénavant. Elle le caressait de son regard.

Toute la soirée, elle n'avait pensé qu'à cet instant. Le moment où elle lui enleverait ce smoking qui le rendait plus ténébreux et désirable que d'habitude. Elle n'y aurait jamais cru mais Sasuke était encore plus beau vêtu ainsi! Ses cheveux aussi noir que l'onix, ses yeux de la même teinte, sa peau blanche qui semblait plus douce que de la soie, son corps fin et si sensuel, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Elle n'en serait jamais rassasiée. Il était trop envoûtant, trop captivant, et ce soir ses vêtements le magnifiaient plus encore, faisant de lui un appel à la tentation, au pêché, à la luxure. Elle le voulait, maitenant, tout de suite. Elle voulait le sentir en elle. Mais elle savait qu'une attaque frontale ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui, elle devait être plus subtile, elle devait l'amener où elle le voulait en usant de tous ses charmes. Tout cela était si stimulant, elle considérait cette situation comme un jeu, un défi. "Excite moi et je serai à toi" et c'est ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois.

Elle passa alors ses mains sur son propre corps, attirant le regard de cet être qu'elle vénérait presque sur elle. Elle commença par son cou, frôlant sa gorge dénudée de ses doigts, glissant alors sur l'arrondi de ses seins, déviant plus bas puis s'arrêtant aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Elle s'approcha à pas lents vers lui, enlevant d'abord la veste de son costume tout en embrassant son cou et ses oreilles, léchant et mordillant. Puis elle déboutonna sa chemise blanche avec une lenteur exagérée en prenant bien soin de couvrir de baisers mouillés la moindre parcelle de la peau qu'elle découvrait de ses mains. Lorsque la chemise ne devint qu'un lointain souvenir, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui prenait naissance sous son aisselle droite, dévoilant sa peau nue. Elle se mit à caresser de ses seins ronds et fermes le torse magnifiquement taillé de son nouveau fiancé.

Comme toujours, celui-ci se laissait faire sans esquisser le moindre geste, fermant juste les yeux en se laissant bercer par la douceur d'Ino. C'est elle qui prit ses mains pour les poser sur ses seins, c'est elle qui les fit glisser sur son corps, alors que de sa langue, elle s'amusait à parcourir le corps sculptural de son bien aimé. Elle ne cessait plus de descendre desormais, longeant les abdominaux fins, mais bien présents, ainsi que la fine ligne de poils pour arriver à l'objet de ses désirs. Ce sexe tendu, magnifique et appétissant qui frémissait sous ses caresses manuelles dans une promesse de plaisir absolue. Elle se mit à le lécher, le caressant amoureusement de sa langue experte sur toute sa longueur. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Sasuke s'était avéré être aussi impressionnant à ce niveau là que dans tous les autres domaines. Sa verge était imposante et délicieuse et Ino ne s'en lassait pas.

Elle s'amusait à l'embrasser, se réjouissant d'entendre les gémissements et grognements de son amoureux. Jugeant qu'elle l'avait assez torturé, elle se décida à le prendre en bouche et fut plus que ravie d'entendre un soupir de satisfaction répondre à son geste. Elle alterna entre va et viens lents et langoureux d'un érotisme absolu puis rapides et bestiaux, purement sexuels. Elle se mit à caresser tendrement et délicatement ses bourses tout en continuant les va et viens frénétiques de sa bouche. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main de Sasuke, caresser ses cheveux et exercer une légère pression sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il accompagnait les mouvements d'Ino, puis il se mit à faire de petits mouvements de reins, allant directement à la rencontre de ces lèvres, de cette bouche, qui lui faisaient connaître le plaisir.

C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait, car à cet instant, elle savait qu'elle lui donnait du plaisir, qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état, que sa bouche qui pouvait le rendre fou à ce point. Elle savait qu'elle le sentirait bientôt en elle, et elle en mourrait d'envie car c'est uniquement dans ces instants de parfait abandon que Sasuke lui montrait combien il l'aimait. Car c'est elle qu'il allait prendre comme si sa vie en dépendait, se montrant à elle comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu, comme personne d'autre ne le verrait jamais.

Comment aurait-elle pû savoir qu'elle faisait fausse route? Comment aurait-elle pû deviner que bien que ce soit avec elle qu'il couche, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment excité. Dès qu'elle se montre entreprenante, Sasuke pense à une autre personne. Une personne qui le rend fou de désir et quand l'orgasme le frappe, foudroyant et dévastateur, c'est une autre image qui se superpose à la sienne, d'autres yeux azur, plus profonds, plus étincellants, plus irresistibles qui apparaissent et envahissent son esprit. C'est un corps plus puissant et sauvage, plus souple et félin qu'il voit trembler sous ses doigt. C'est une peau halée, dorée par le soleil qu'il dévore de ses lèvres et de sa langue gourmande, se réjouissant de sentir le goût de miel se propager dans sa bouche, toujours plus quémandeuse. Cette seule image l'excite à en crever, la seule pensée de prendre cet homme, de le sentir frémir au creux de ses bras lui fait tourner la tête plus que toute étreinte avec sa fiancée, mais ça, Ino ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait. Même pas l'objet de ses désirs.

Alors qu'Ino s'était profondément endormie, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres, confortablement blottie contre son corps, un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré lui:

_ Naruto.

Pendant ces deux années, il s'était éfforcé de ne plus penser à lui, et il y arrivait plus ou moins. Mais c'est dans ces moments où il se perdait dans le plaisir qu'il devenait le plus vulnérable car il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pensées et toutes convergeaient alors vers une seule personne, celle qui lui manquait douloureusement, celle qu'il désirait inexorablement, celle qu'il voulait enfin oublier mais qui hantait ses souvenirs. Son meilleur ami. Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

C'est au lycée qu'Ino a rencontré Sasuke; nouvelle élève transférée au cours de l'année, elle vivait mal ce déménagement qui bouleversait sa vie. En plein milieu de sa terminale, elle avait du quitter sa ville, son quartier, ses amis, pour tout reconstruire à Konoha. Elle maudissait cette ville où tout lui était étranger, où rien ne la retenait. Tout ici lui semblait fade, elle ne trouvait aucun remède à sa solitude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise au détours d'un couloir de son nouveau lycée, le plus merveilleux des hommes que la terre ait porté, Sasuke.

Elle était immédiatement tombée éperduement amoureuse de cet être d'une beauté à se damner, d'un charisme inégalable dont le regard hautain semblait la transpercer au plus profond de son âme.

Dès lors, elle avait rejoint le fanclub qu'avait crée celle qui deviendrait sa meilleure amie et son éternelle rivale, Sakura Haruno. Rien qu'en y pensant, Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir stupide, mais comme les groupies d'un groupe de rock, elles aimaient à se réunir pour collecter le peu d'information que le beau ténébreux dévoilait malgré lui. Accompagnées de plusieurs autres élèves de leur lycée - aussi bien filles que garçons, de seconde, de première, ou de terminale - elles se réunissaient pour partager la passion dévorante qu'elles éprouvaient pour celui qu'elles appelaient le Prince. Toutefois, celui-ci ne leur avait jamais prêté attention; au contraire, il ne faisait que les repousser, exaspéré, méprisant, plus froid et glacial qu'un iceberg.

Toutes les filles lui couraient après, toutes étaient folles de lui, et nombreuses étaient celles qui ne cessaient de redoubler d'efforts pour le conquérir même si évidemment Sakura et elle étaient celles qui s'acharnaient le plus.

La rosée semblait tout de même entretenir avec le jeune homme une relation particulière, elle paraissait différentes des autres aux yeux de Sasuke. En effet, le beau brun était toujours fourré avec un jeune garçon blond à l'air benêt qui appréciait énormément Sakura. Et autant Ino trouvait Sasuke d'une classe et d'une élégance folle, autant elle jugeait ce petit blond stupide et sans le moindre intérêt. Elle se demandait souvent ce que Sasuke pouvait bien trouver à une personne telle que lui et comment ils en étaient venus à être si proches, inséparables.

Il avait toujours son air indéchiffrable évidemment mais elle le surprenait parfois à attendre son camarade à la sortie de leur salle de classe ou encore elle voyait de temps en temps un rictus se formait sur ses lèvres, tantôt hautain - et ceux-là elle pouvait encore les admettre - tantot parfaitement sincères et attendris, emprunts d'une sorte de douceur dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable et qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Ce petit blond aurait-il été une femme qu'elle serait morte de jalousie, mais Dieu soit loué c'était un homme!

Non, ce n'était pas lui qui l'inquiétait mais bien cette Sakura qui se servait de son amitié pour le blond - sincère, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus - pour se rapprocher du Prince. Elle avait donc le privilège de marcher à leur côté et même d'échanger quelques mots avec lui lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur. Elle voyait bien à quel point cette garce n'avait de cesse de le poursuivre des ses regards provocateurs, des ses allusions osées, de son air faussement innocent et combien elle devait prendre sur elle pour se maîtriser et ne pas sauter sur le beau brun.

Mais, si le blond semblait adorer Sakura - alors qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de se chamailler et que celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour le frapper de ses poings puissants - Sasuke n'en demeurait pas moins impassible, complètement insensible à son charme. Cela réjouissait Ino et la rassurait, pourtant elle n'était pas mieux lotie, bien au contraire... C'est à peine s'il posait les yeux sur elle et même là, elle n'y lisait que de l'exaspération.

Elle se désespérait donc, ne cessant de s'appitoyer sur son sort, ne pouvant se résoudre à renoncer, n'ayant de cesse de le poursuivre de ses assauts acharnés. Elle n'y croyait plus pourtant, Sasuke ne la remarquerait jamais, il ne l'aimerait pas, elle ne goûterait jamais à ses lèvres, elle ne lirait jamais de l'amour dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

Pourtant, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'aucun prémice n'annonce pareil changement, il lui avait donné sa chance, il l'avait choisie, elle. Alors qu'elle lui proposait pour la énième fois de boire un verre en sa compagnie, il ne l'avait pas ignorée comme à son habitude, il avait accepté. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait décidé mais elle remerciait chaque jour Dieu de cette chance qu'Il lui avait offerte.

Ce jour-là, elle savait déjà que c'était peine perdue mais comme à son habitude quand son regard croisa celui de l'homme de ses rêves, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de le suivre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui jette son regard méprisant comme à son habitude mais il était resté impassible et l'avait laissé bredouiller de sa voix angoissée:

_ Bonjour Sasuke, je sais que je te l'ai souvent proposé et que tu n'as jamais accepté, mais je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir boire un verre avec moi après les cours?

_ Tu t'appelles comment?

Il ne lui avait jamais répondu, il n'avait fait que l'ignorer et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle répondit:

_ Ino.

_ T'es en quelle classe?

Ne savait-il donc vraiment pas qui elle était? C'est d'une voix incertaine qu'elle répondit:

_ Je suis dans ta classe depuis trois mois maintenant.

_ On se rejoint à 17h30 devant le Moca Paradise, ne sois pas en retard, je déteste ça.

Et il l'avait laissé planté là au beau milieu du couloir, elle aurait pu mourir d'une syncope tant son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine et semblait sur le point d'exploser mais elle devait vivre, au moins jusqu'à 17h30.

Elle s'était rendu au lieu du rendez-vous, la boule au ventre, les mains tremblantes, le rouge aux joues et leur histoire avait commencé ainsi...

Depuis ce jour, elle vivait sur un petit nuage. Bien sûr, son attitude n'était pas des plus chaleureuse, elle ne l'avait jamais été après tout et il était toujours aussi hautain et cassant qu'au lycée mais elle l'acceptait le sourire aux lèvres, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre tant qu'il resterait à ses côtés. Elle était heureuse tout simplement et elle se demandait souvent ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans ses vies passées pour mériter un tel bonheur et aurait-elle eu l'opportunité de frotter la lampe du géni d'Alladin qu'elle n'aurait su que lui demander. Elle avait tout, ne manquait plus de rien.

Elle qui n'était personne il y a encore deux ans, était devenue l'un des mannequin les plus prisés du moment, le commerce de sa famille avait prospéré en très peu de temps, elle était devenue une icône de la mode enviée de toutes les femmes, et tout ça elle ne le devait qu'à son charmant, intelligent, riche et parfait fiancé.

Avec bonheur, elle avait compté les minutes passées en sa compagnie, elle avait vu passé les jours tous plus heureux les uns que les autres, puis les mois s'étaient enchaînés tel un rêve éternel. A présent, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils s'aimaient, deux ans d'amour passionnel où elle pouvait lire la dévotion dans les yeux de Sasuke lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Il ne pourrait l'aimer plus qu'elle ne l'aime, ça c'était certain, mais il l'aimait, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même et elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Bien que ses parents désiraient qu'il reste dans la demeure familliale avec sa fiancée, Sasuke avait préféré s'installer dans un quartier luxueux à l'écart du centre ville de Konoha. Son choix s'était porté sur une vaste demeure assez isolée, entourée d'un immense jardin élégamment fleuri, organisé avec soin de manière quasi symétrique autour d'une fontaine ancienne. A l'arrière de la demeure, une large piscine prenait place, parfaitement dissimulée aux regards indiscrets. L'intérieur qui était triste et austère, impersonnel comme le serait une page d'un magazine de décoration, reflétait pourtant parfaitement la personnalité de Sasuke pour qui rien d'autre que le nécessaire n'était toléré.

La simple pensée de devoir vivre avec Ino le démoralisait, partager son quotidien avec elle, subir ses assauts incessants, jouer le jeu du fiancé amoureux, tout ça le répugnait. Il n'était pourtant pas certain de préférer vivre avec ses parents. S'il pouvait réellement choisir, il aurait plutôt emmenagé seul, mais ça c'était impensable.

Après quelques jours de cohabitation, ils en vinrent à la conclusion que la vaste habitation était beaucoup trop grande pour un jeune couple et au détour d'une discussion Ino suggéra de partager leur demeure avec leurs amis ou de louer l'étage supérieur. Le jeune homme n'appréciait pas spécialement la compagnie, bien au contraire. Mais il ne put ignorer le fait qu'avec d'autres personne à proximité Ino serait contrainte de restreindre ses ardeurs et ça, ce serait un avantage non négligeable qui lui ôterait une énorme épine du pieds. De plus, il détestait rester en tête à tête avec elle, supporter ses discutions futiles, voir son air ébahi dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Ca aurait sans doute été agréable s'il partageait ses sentiments, mais là c'était plus lourd que flatteur.

Malheureusement pour Sasuke, tous leurs amis étaient bien installés. Sakura vivait dans son appartement et refusait catégoriquement de tenir la chandelle, de même que Shikamaru. Neji, Hinata, Kiba,Tenten et Lee vivaient ensemble dans une colocation qui fonctionnait impeccablement et entendaient bien continuer ainsi. Vivre avec Shino reviendrait à vivre seuls tant il était discret et pour tout dire, le couple n'osait même pas le lui proposer. Aucun de leurs amis n'avait donc besoin d'un toît et aucun ne voulait s'immiscer dans l'intimité du couple.

Sasuke se résigna donc à encore supporter Ino, et tenta de se préparer mentalement à d'autres années de clavaire aurpès de la blonde, prêt à renoncer à l'idée de la colocation. Certes, la présence d'un de leurs amis serait une bonne idée, mais accepter que des étrangers franchissent le pas de chez lui était une toute autre affaire. Même s'il mettait de côté l'aspect intrusif, il demeurait un membre de la famille Uchiha, une des plus puissantes de ce pays, il lui était impossible de faire entrer n'importe qui chez lui.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Ino qui ne se démonta pas et insista pour louer l'étage supérieur. Elle connaisait les arguments de son amant mais avait déjà trouver une parade irréfutable: ils ne mettraient qu'une annonce sur internet où ils ne dévoileraient pas leur identité, ils seraient particulièrement prudents, ne se précipiteraient pas et ne rencontreraient les possibles locataires qu'au dernier moment. Après tout, ils n'avaient dévoiler leur nouvelle adresse qu'à leurs proches, personne d'autre ne pourrait deviner qu'ils étaient les propriétaires.

Elle ne cessait de proclamer qu'au-delà de l'apport financier, ce serait surtout un moyen de donner plus de vie à ce foyer trop immense et inquiétant, de briser sa solitude lorsque la rentrée viendrait et que Sasuke reprendrait la fac. Sans compter qu'il devait se rendre à l'Uchiha Corporation dès que sonnait la fin de ses cours.

En effet, suivant les instructions de son père, il s'était énormément impliqué dans les affaires familiales et participait activement aux démarches de l'entreprise depuis un peu plus d'un an. Chaques jours, après la fac, il se rendait au siège de la société et assistait son frère aîné dans son travail.

Le jeune homme, toujours réticent à l'idée d'accueillir des étrangers sous son toît, avait finalement compris qu'une présence supplémentaire rassurerait sa future femme et avait donné son accord. Certes, il ne l'aimait pas mais il ne la haïssait pas non plus, son malheur ne le réjouissait pas et s'il pouvait l'éviter, il le ferait.

Ravie, Ino s'était empressée de faire paraître une annonce sur internet. Dans les jours qui suivirent, plusieurs appels avaient été reçus, mais Sasuke refusait catégoriquement la présence d'enfants, complètement allergique aux braillement, pleurs, cris et autres bruits tous aussi désagréables qui étaient le quotidien de tous marmots qui se respectent. Cela inquiétait d'ailleurs fortement Ino, qui rêvait déjà aux petits Uchiha qu'elle voulait porter en elle. Aussi, il n'acceptait aucun animal quel qu'il soit et se réservait un droit de refus si sa première impression était mauvaise.

Une semaine s'écoula et la rentrée eut lieu, avec elle la solitude d'Ino débuta, plus pesante encore qu'elle ne l'avait présagée. Sasuke se faisait extrêmement rare, partant tôt le matin et rentrant tard le soir. Bien sûr, c'est elle qui avait choisie de ne travailler que pour la société de son futur mari, elle refusait donc énormément de contrats. Elle était cependant très convoitée par les photographes de toute la planète et avait de nombreuses opportunités de voyager aux quatres coins du monde. Défiler, poser, jouer de son image, participer à l'évolution de la mode, vivre sa passion en somme lui était possible mais elle se refusait de faire la publicité d'une autre société que celle de sa belle-famille. C'était une contrainte qu'elle s'était imposée d'elle-même et qu'il lui tenait à coeur de respecter.

Sasuke s'était pourtant montré adorable et l'avait maintes fois encouragée à réaliser son rêve, lui assurant que cela ne poserait aucun problème mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle ne voulait pas être éloignée de lui. Elle préférait encore prendre sur elle et l'attendre patiemment comme une gentille fiancée dévouée plutôt que de le trahir.

Leur premier weekend lui avait paru si court, les jours étaient passés comme des heures. Elle avait essayé de profiter le plus possible de la présence de son bien-aimé mais elle en aurait voulu beaucoup plus. Et rien qu'à la pensée d'être à nouveau seule dès le lendemain, elle sentait la tristesse s'installer en elle. Se dire qu'elle serait encore entre ces quatres murs, bouquinant des revues, regardant la télé, se plongeant dans un ennui sans fin, la démoralisait profondément. Parfois, elle en venait même à aider la femme de ménage dans son travail, elle qui répugnait aux tâches ménagères tentait de lutter contre l'ennui par tous les moyens.

Lundi soir, dans le bureau d'Itachi, les deux frères réfléchissaient à leur prochaine opération marketing afin de promouvoir leur nouvelle collection et Sasuke fit une suggestion, soumettant une idée qui lui tenait à coeur:

_J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous associer à un nouvel artiste en vogue pour créer une affiche plus moderne et attirante. Ca permettrait d'attirer une nouvelle clientèle, plus jeune et dynamique plutôt que de se contenter de nos clients habituels et de rester enfermé dans une image ultra luxueuse et sélective. Nous pourrions ainsi mener deux campagnes publicitaires en parallèle. D'un côté, la haute bourgeoisie et de l'autre, les jeunes de moins de trente ans plus branchés et modernes.

Itachi observa son petit frère de ses yeux noirs et profonds qui semblaient sonder son âme et un rictus apparût:

_C'est une excellente idée. Il est vrai que notre société a trop longtemps été soumise à une image un peu vieillote, s'associer à un jeune talent en plein essor serait un tremplin pour les deux partis. As-tu déjà un artiste en tête?

_Pas vraiment, j'attendais de connaître ton point de vue sur ma suggestion avant de faire des recherches approfondies. Mais maintenant que je suis sûr de ton soutien, j'aimerais trouver une personne assez créative et talentueuse pour une association basée sur la durée.

_Très bien. Je te laisse t'occuper de ce projet alors. Je compte sur toi pour m'apporter un dossier en béton et me le soumettre une fois terminé.

_Sans problème.

Après quelques appels à des contacts bien placés et quelques recherches sur internet, un artiste se démarqua rapidement. Il s'agissait de Kyuubi. A ce qu'il avait pû comprendre, personne n'avait jamais vu son visage. Il n'était même jamais mentionné le sexe de l'artiste. Etait-ce un homme ou une femme? Une personne âgée ou jeune? Il semblait que tout ce qui le concernait ne soit que mystère. Pourtant, en apercevant ces oeuvres sur la toîle, il lui semblait étrangement familier.

Dès que Sasuke les avait aperçu, il avait été séduit. Ce style sauvage, indépendant et imprévisible avait quelque chose de totalement hors normes et pourtant d'absolument tendance. Bien qu'il ne veuille l'admettre, Sasuke trouvait chaques oeuvres magnifiques. Les couleurs chaudes étaient flamboyantes, savamment assemblées pour un résultat presque érotique. C'était décidé, c'était lui qu'il voulait pour ce projet et personne d'autre. Il était la personne idéale.

Après de nouvelles recherches, il obtint aisément le numéro du manager du dénommé Kyuubi. Par chance, il s'agissait d'une femme, les choses n'en serait que plus simple pour Sasuke. Comme il s'y attendait, dès qu'il eut prononcé ses nom et prénom, mademoiselle Sabaku No Temari, se fit un plaisir de lui accorder tout ce qu'il désirait, avec une extrême politesse et en bégayant un peu sous l'effet du stress et du trouble. Elle lui assurait qu'elle en discuterait bien sûr avec Kyuubi mais qu'évidemment, il n'y aurait sûrement aucun probème. Au contraire, il serait sans le moindre doute honoré de s'associer avec une telle entreprise. C'est donc avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres qu'il raccrocha. Etre Sasuke Uchiha ouvrait décidément de nombreuses portes. Tout allait comme prévu.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de recevoir le lendemain un appel de la fameuse Temari, honteuse et gênée, lui bredouillant une excuse sans le moindre doute bidon pour décliner sa proposition.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Sasuke n'était absolument pas habitué aux refus et encore moins aux échecs et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Il ne saurait l'accepter. Il était hors de question d'abandonner, c'était Kyuubi qu'il voulait et c'est Kyuubi qu'il aurait. Il allait montrer à ce petit artiste qu'un Uchiha n'était pas quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait dire non. Il prit donc la décision de se rendre dès la semaine prochaine à Suna où cette arrogante personne logeait.

Au même moment, Ino désespérait plus que jamais et était prête à renoncer à son rêve de colocation lorsqu'elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par un appel, c'était un dénommé Sabaku No Gaara qui était interessé pour l'étage en location et qui désirait prendre rendez vous pour une visite dans les plus brefs délais. Après s'être renseigné auprès de son interlocteur, Ino apprit qu'il s'agissait de trois jeunes hommes sans enfants, sans chiens, ni chats, ni aucun animal en tout genre qui recherchaient un endroit assez spacieux et éloigné du centre-ville de Konoha tout en étant à proximité de la ville. Elle lui posa encore un nombre incalculable de questions mais tout semblait parfait, les deux partis seraient vraissemblablement satisfaits de cette cohabitation et cette fois, Sasuke n'aurait rien à reprocher aux candidats. Il n'aurait plus de prétexte.

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle accueillit son homme et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle en lui rendant compte de la conversation qu'elle avait échangé avec le jeune homme.

Sans pouvoir en expliquer la cause, Sasuke avait un étrange pressentiment, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait trouver aucun moyen de refuser la visite programmée au samedi.

Quelques jours plus tard, comme prévu les trois hommes se présentèrent à la porte du couple.

Le jeune femme les acueuillit aimablement, tandis que Sasuke était toujours installé sur le canapé, lisant un livre ayant pour sujet les techniques de commercialisation, de vente et de marketing. Pourtant, il fut sortit de sa lecture par un cri d'exclamation poussée par Ino.

Précipitamment, il l'a rejoignit sur le pas de la porte. Il aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges vifs et la peau pâle, ses yeux turquoises étaient savamment soulignés par un trait de khôl. Il avait un tatouage sur le front, à l'encre rouge était inscrit sur sa peau le kanji de l'amour contrastant avec son regard vide et froid.

Les yeux de Sasuke glissèrent alors vers le deuxième homme, d'un blond presque roux aux yeux d'un bleu pâle intense et la peau légèrement plus mate que le premier. Il possédait lui aussi une particularité fantasque, des piercings parsemaient son visage. En effet, il en possédait trois sur le nez, trois sur chaques oreilles et deux autres sous la lèvres inférieure.

Cela lui conférait un air de rock star plutôt sexy. Etait-ce ce qui avait fait crier Ino? Il en était étonné car d'après ce qu'il savait d'elle, elle aimait particulièrement ce genre d'excentricités. Ce n'est qu'en jetant un coup d'oeil à la dernière personne qui s'était placée nettement à l'écart des deux premiers qu'il comprit. Naruto.

Naruto, l'ancien camarade de classe de Sasuke, Sakura puis d'Ino, - même si celle-ci n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment apprendre à le connaître - se tenait face à eux. Il observait Sasuke, plongeant ce regard qui le hantait nuit et jour dans le sien. Lui qui était parti sans dire un mot, sans laisser aucune adresse ni même aucune trace derrière lui, quelques semaines après l'arrivée de la jolie blonde. Pourtant, même Ino pouvait constater combien il avait changé. Il ne possédait aucun tatouage et aucun piercing ne leur apparaissait, pourtant c'est lui qui retenait le plus l'attention. Ses yeux rieurs et innocents, sa maladresse, sa pureté avait fait place à une assurance, une détermination qui émanait de chacun de ces gestes. L'adolescent indiscipliné et rebelle était devenu un jeune homme posé, mur et imposant, on sentait qu'une puissance infinie sommeillait en lui, et cela le rendait terriblement sensuel.

_Na...Naruto.

_Oui c'est moi Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Il ne pouvait le croire, pourtant l'homme de ses rêves lui faisait face. Sans y réfléchir, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta sur lui et l'encercla de ses bras dans une douce étreinte, plongeant son visage au creux de son cou. Des bras hésitants prirent place au bas de son dos.

Ino les observa attendrie et se tournant vers les deux autres garçons, elle s'exclama:

_ Et si nous laissions les deux amis un peu seuls? Ils doivent avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire après tout ce temps!

Les deux amis de Naruto échangèrent un regard et Sasuke sût qu'ils savaient. Ils ne connaissaient sûrement pas toute l'histoire mais ils en savaient beaucoup c'était certain. Beaucoup trop à coup sûr.

Une fois encore Sasuke se demanda qui ils étaient. Naruto s'était donc fait de nouveaux amis! L'avaient-ils remplacé? A en juger par les regards protecteurs avec lesquels ils couvaient Naruto, il était aisé de comprendre qu'ils étaient proches, très proches, beaucoup trop encore selon Sasuke qui ressentait malgré lui, une vive jalousie, sournoise et déplacée s'insinuer en lui. Il détestait ça. Naruto n'était pas à lui, ce sentiment n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il devrait être heureux qu'il aille bien, qu'il ait trouvé des personnes dignes de confiance, à qui il avait pû se confier et se rapprocher. Il aurait dû, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il se sentait plus seul et malheureux que jamais.

Naruto fit un sourire rassurant à ses amis:

_Allez-y! Tout ira bien!

Hésitants, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ils n'avaient néanmoins pas été dupes du ton faussement brave de leur ami et avaient du mal à le laisser seul avec Sasuke. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas les détails, ils avaient remarquer le regard triste de Naruto lorsqu'il évoquait son meilleur ami, sans compter qu'ils avaient deviner que sa fuite à Konoha lui incombait sans le moindre doute. Ils franchirent tout de même le seuil à la suite d'Ino, une discussion permettrait sûrement à Naruto d'éclaircir une situation qui le faisait souffir depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Naruto leva ses yeux vers lui, plus magnifiques que jamais, plus ensorcellants, plus captivants aussi et plus mûrs sans aucun doute. Il murmura:

_ Félicitation pour tes fiançailles Sasuke!

Ces mots lui bisèrent le coeur. Tous les autres pouvaient croire à cette comédie, il s'en moquait après tout, c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Mais lui... Lui ne pouvait y croire, il ne devait pas. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser qu'il aimait Ino, et pourtant... Même à lui, il devait mentir.

_Merci, Naruto.

Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant, mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment le briser. Tout avait été si simple autrefois. A présent, tout était si compliqué. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, ils avaient été si proches, plus proches qu'on ne pouvait l'être. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Désormais, une distance s'était installée entre eux, une distance qui semblait impossible à franchir.

Dans un murmure, il s'entendit prendre la parole:

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu partirais.

C'était plus une pensée prononcée tout haut qu'un début de conversation et Sasuke n'attendait pas de réponse. Il fut donc surprit d'entendre:

_Je n'étais pas assez fort pour rester.

Pas assez fort? Ce n'était pas une phrase que Naruto dirait. Une fois encore, il exprima sa pensée à haute voix.

_Cette phrase ne te ressemble pas du tout.

_C'est vrai, j'ai toujours eu confiance en moi, en mes capacités, en mes forces. J'ai eu confiance en l'avenir, je pensais qu'il suffisait de garder espoir et de continuer à se battre, pour que tout s'arrange. Et j'ai eu confiance en toi bien sûr.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

_C'est le plus grand regret de ma vie.

Sasuke voulut parler mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

_J'ai vraiment cru que tu partageais mes sentiments, tu ne m'as jamais laisser croire le contraire d'ailleurs. Je l'ai cru si fort que j'ai pensé mourir de joie. Mais j'ai eu tort, et quand je l'ai compris, j'ai pensé mourir de douleur. Je suis passé du paradis à l'enfer grâce à toi Sasuke et par ta faute, j'ai tourné le dos à ma vie.

Il fit une pause mais Sauke savait qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pû répondre à ça? Naruto reprit quelques secondes plus tard:

_Ca ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant et pourtant j'en ai traversé des épreuves, - tu le sais d'ailleurs mieux que quiconque - mais je n'avais jamais songé à fuir. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir tout affronter, qu'aurais-je pû subir qui soit pire que ce que j'avais déjà vécu? Mais tu m'as montré à quel point j'avais tort Sasuke! Bravo, tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire, car tu étais le seul à avoir une place si importante dans mon coeur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais ma faiblesse. Face à toi je suis devenu un être faible et sans défense, complètement dépendant et aveugle. Le coup de grâce n'en a été que plus douloureux. Encore bravo! Tu as bien réussi ton coup!

Sasuke était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il avait sû tout ça, bien sûr il l'avait compris. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs énormément, sûrement même plus que Naruto ne lui en voulait. Mais l'entendre le lui dire, lui faire des reproches de vive voix, mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, tout cela lui brisait le coeur. Il avait l'impression de plonger dans un puit sans fond. Il aurait voulu s'expliquer mais il en était incapable. Tout ce qu'il pû dire fut:

_Je suis désolé Naruto.

_N'en dis pas plus! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre aujourd'hui. N'as-tu pas remarqué que j'employais le passé? Je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi à présent! Après toutes ces années, c'est normal n'est-ce pas?

Quelle horreur! Sasuke avait le sentiment de recevoir des coups de poignards en plein coeur! Pourtant, il devait maintenir le contrôle sur son visage, ne rien laisser transparaître même quand il entendit Naruto poursuivre:

_Avec le recul, je me dis que c'était sûrement mieux comme ça, ça aurait été beaucoup trop compliqué si tu m'avais aimé en retour! Tu as eu raison. Au moins j'ai été le seul à souffrir! Heureusement que j'ai pû m'éloigner, ça m'a permis de combattre ma douleur et de commencer une nouvelle vie.

_ Où es-tu parti Naruto?

Il avait été si inquiet au moment de son départ, se rongeant les sangs en se demandant où l'homme qu'il aimait avait pu s'enfuir, si tout allait bien pour lui, s'il ne lui manquait rien. Il en faisait des cauchemards, le voyant errer dans des rues désertes, les yeux hagards, le teint pâle, amaigri. Oui, il avait dramatisé, mais que pouvait-il faire contre cette peur qui lui nouait l'estomac, lui faisant imaginer le pire? Il avait besoin d'être rassuré aujourd'hui, de savoir où il était parti, ce qu'il avait fait tout ce temps et Naruto accepta de s'expliquer:

_ Après mon départ, je suis parti chez mon cousin Yahiko que tu as pû rencontrer. Quelques semaines avant mon départ, il m'avait envoyé une lettre. Il fait partie de la famille de mon père et lui aussi, il est orphelin. Après de nombreuses recherches, il a retrouvé ma trace. Sa lettre m'a bouleversé, je me croyais seul et finalement j'ai découvert que j'avais moi aussi une famille, je me suis senti si heureux. Petit à petit, notre correspondance nous a rapprochés, nous sommes devenus amis en quelque sorte. Nous nous sommes confiés l'un à l'autre, nous avons partagé nos expériences. Il a été vraiment désolé pour moi quand il a appris toutes les persécutions que j'avais subi, la solitude que j'avais ressenti et il a été soulagé d'apprendre que j'avais un ami sur qui compter. Il m'avait souvent demandé de le rejoindre à Suna, même pour une simple visite. Mais j'étais trop occupé avec toi, trop dépendant, et je ne faisais que repousser. Il n'avait cependant de cesse de m'assurer que là-bas je trouverai ma place, que personne ne me jugerait parce que personne ne connaîtrait mon histoire. Mais m'éloigner de toi me semblait trop douloureux, je ne voulait pas partir. Finalement, je me suis enfui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai parlé à personne de Yahiko mais j'ai été bien heureux de l'avoir fait car je savais que personne ne pourrait me retrouver.

Il poursuivit, un sourire amer sur le visage:

_ Je pensais qu'on faisait toute une histoire du premier chagrin d'amour mais maintenant je comprends mieux. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi Sasuke. Alors ne t'excuse pas et accepte mes remerciements pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux et avoir fait de moi ce que je suis.

_ Je ne te reconnais vraiment pas Naruto. Autrefois, après un échec tu étais plus motivé et plus combatif que jamais. Tu n' as jamais désespéré! Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas trouvé un chic type ou une gentille fille avec qui tout recommencer? Si je t'ai déçu, si tu t'es senti trahi, si je tai blessé, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous comme moi. Avec quelqu'un d'autre ça pourrait marcher. C'est comme ça qu'aurait réagi le Naruto que je connais.

Sans que Sasuke s'y attende, Naruto se mit à crier:

_Tu étais mon meilleur ami! On se connaissait depuis toujours, je me suis confié à toi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai tout misé sur notre histoire. J'y ai cru dur comme fer, je m'y suis jeté corps et âme. Je m'y suis raccroché comme à une bouée, je pensais que tu ne me trahirais jamais. Pas toi! Et pourtant... Tu m'as trahi, tu m'as trompé! Si je n'ai pas pû te faire confiance, en qui le pourrais-je? Je ne pourrais plus jamais croire en personne comme j'ai cru en toi. Et de toute façon, je ne le veux plus jamais. La chute est beaucoup trop douloureuse.

_Il n'y aura pas forcément de chute. Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te prouvera que l'amour peut apporter le bonheur.

_Balivernes! Je ne crois plus toutes ces conneries. Si l'amour existe, il n'est pas pour moi. Et ça me convient très bien comme ça.

_Ne dis pas ça! Tu...

_Ca suffit! Cette conversation ne mènera à rien. Nous allons vivre ensemble dorénavant et je ne veux pas que notre passé ressurgisse et gâche cette chance qui nous ait donnée de retrouver l'amitié que nous avons perdu. J'ai effacé tous mes sentiments pour toi, il y a de cela deux ans. Je ne t'en veux plus, l'amour ne se commande pas! Ca fait sans doute un peu cliché de dire ça, et pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus vrai, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Aujourd'hui, je me sens prêt à retrouver notre amitié, à moins que tu m'aies menti sur ça aussi. Peut-être n'ai-je jamais été ton ami après tout?

_Tu étais, tu es et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, usuratonkachi!

Un sourire apparu sur son visage halé tandis qu'un rictus prit place sur celle de Sasuke. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, se jeter à ses genoux pour lui demander pardon en lui hurlant qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Mais il devait garder le silence et se contenter de son ami retrouvé, c'était déjà beacoup plus qu'il n'avait espéré. Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble, mais ils pouvaient au moins l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Il n'avait réalisé à quel point il lui avait manqué qu'en le revoyant et il savait que dorénavant il ne pourrait se résoudre à le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

Souvent, il s'était imaginer croiser Naruto dans la rue, au supermarché ou dans un café, mais il s'était toujours dit que ce serait une catastrophe, que ça tournerait forcément mal, que Naruto le détesterait, qu'il lui en voudrait, qu'il l'insulterait sûrement, ou pire, qu'il l'ignorerait... Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé recevoir à nouveau le sourire de son meilleur ami. A ses yeux, c'était un véritable miracle et il avait du mal à y croire. Il craignait de se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre mais il devait bien s'y attendre de la part de Naruto, le plus imprévisible, surprenant et incroyable des hommes. Il avait toujours pardonné et avait toujours accepté les faiblesses des autres malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Et aujourd'hui encore, il lui pardonnait même à lui.

Mais Sasuke se rendait bien compte des cicatrices qu'il avait laissées derrière lui. Naruto était devenu un homme désabusé, déçu par l'amour, effrayé à l'idée d'être une fois de plus blessé. Il s'était construit une carapace. Et même si Sasuke l'aimait sincèrement, il ne voulait pas voir Naruto fataliste, il voulait le voir heureux, comblé, même si cela devait être par un autre que lui. Il se promit donc de réparer ses erreurs, de rendre à Naruto son optimisme et sa combativité. Mais avant tout, il voulait lui parler, rattraper le temps perdu en quelque sorte. Et soudain, il se rappela qu'une autre personne mourrait d'envie de retrouver Naruto:

_Sakura sera si heureuse de te revoir!

_Tu as gardé contact avec elle? Pourtant, elle m'avait l'air de sacrément te taper sur les nerfs!

_Ton absence nous a rapproché. Tu lui as manqué presque autant qu'à moi.

Il rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et s'empressa d'ajouter:

_Et puis, elle a beaucoup changé depuis que je suis avec Ino, elle me colle beaucoup moins et bizarrement sa compagnie m'est devenue d'autant plus agréable.

Soudain, il se figea, prenant une fois de plus conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire

.

_Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aimais plus, ta relation avec Ino ne me regarde pas. Tu peux en parler devant moi. On peut parler de tout à son ami, et en tant que tel, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que si tu l'aimes, c'est le principal.

Il ne pû rien répondre d'autre que:

_Je sais.

Si il aimait Ino? Pourquoi personne d'autre que lui n'était frappé par l'absurdité de cette phrase? Autant demander aux chats s'ils aimaient les chiens, c'était impossible tout simplement. Bien sûr, il s'était attaché à elle avec le temps mais ce n'était que de la sympathie. Et même s'il éprouvait parfois beaucoup de jalousie face à son bonheur, son air de flotter sur un petit nuage sans jamais redescendre sur terre. Il ressentait surtout énormément de pitié à son égard car tout ce bonheur avait un mensonge pour fondation. Si elle apprenait la vérité, son monde s'écroulerait. Et si Naruto apprenait la vérité? Comment réagirait-il?

Naruto avait perçu son air lointain ainsi que la gêne qui s'était installé en lui, et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il demanda:

_Tu l'aimes Sasuke?

Celui-ci sursauta sous la question. Il aurait dû y songer! Naruto le connaissait par coeur. La moindre faille dans son masque ne passerait pas inaperçu. Devant lui, il devait être constamment sur ses gardes. Si une personne ne devait pas percer à jour son secret c'était bien lui et si une personne avait une chance d'y arriver c'était incontestablement lui. Il devrait vraiment faire attention. Ce fut donc d'une voix forte et assurée qu'il répondit:

_Bien sûr.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Naruto pourtant, il ne lut aucune joie dans ses yeux bien qu'une étincelle inconnue les traversa.

_Je suis heureux pour toi.

Puis soudainement, il changea de sujet, ou plutôt revint au sujet précédent.

_Alors Sakura t'est devenue agréable? Vraiment! Je n'y aurait jamais cru! pouffa-t-il.

_Et ce n'est pas la seule que nous voyons toujours! Notre petite bande est restée intacte. Bien sûr, on ne se voit pas autant qu'on le voudrait mais on reste en contact, c'est le principal. Tu es le seul qui nous aies laissé sans nouvelle. Ca a fait de la peine à chacun d'entre nous mais je me doute que tu as sûrement souffert plus que nous de cet éloignement, je suis vraiment désolé. C'était à moi de partir pas à toi.

_Arrêtes! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulait pas entendre d'excuses. Ca a été dur au début mais j'ai survécu et jour après jour j'ai été de plus en plus heureux. J'ai retrouvé goût à la vie. Je pense que je n'en aurais pas été capable à Konoha, même si tu n'avais pas été là. L'éloignement m'a fait du bien.

_Mais aujourd'hui tu es de retour. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne ressentiras plus jamais le besoin de t'éloigner de nous.

_Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_Comment vas-tu expliquer aux autres ton départ?

_Je leur dirais la vérité, que j'ai retrouvé mon cousin et que j'ai décidé d'aller vivre avec lui loin des idiots qui me faisaient vivre l'enfer.

_Ils voudront savoir pourquoi tu ne les a pas contacté tout ce temps.

_Je leur dirais encore la vérité, que j'avais peur qu'entendre leur voix me fasse plus de mal que de bien.

_J'ai peur qu'ils t'en veuillent alors que tout ça est ma faute.

_Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, nos amis sont merveilleux. Je sais qu'ils m'en voudront parce que je les ai blessés mais ils me pardonneront. Pour la même raison qui m'a permis de te pardonner. Notre amitié est plus forte que tout, même que l'amour. Cela signifie que même si l'amour part, l'amitié reste. Et que même si l'amitié s'éloigne, une fois de retour elle retrouve sa force d'autrefois.

_Tu as raison. Quoiqu'il arrive, l'amitié reste.

Sasuke la ressentait toujours, enfouie sous des milliers d'épaisses couches de son amour, se trouvait l'amitié indestructible, éternelle, pure et sincère, à jamais présente.

_ Je t'ai souvent vu à la télévision, aux côtés de ton père et ton frère. Les affaires ont l'air de bien marcher.

_ Oui, nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre c'est sûr. Autrefois, je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais m'intéresser aux affaires familiales mais bizarrement j'aime dessiner des bijoux, créer des choses considérées comme précieuses. Pour moi, la créativité, l'imagination étaient deux choses inutiles mais aujourd'hui j'aime modeler, tailler des pierres informes pour en faire des trésors. Et puis, je prends un certain plaisir à penser que mes oeuvres seront des pésents offerts à des êtres chers, qu'ils témoignent des liens qui unissent deux personnes, qu'ils prouvent l'affection et l'amour entre des amants, des amis, des parents. Savoir qu'ils ont choisi tout spécialement une de mes créations pour exprimer leurs sentiments me procure une certaine fierté.

_ Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé! Depuis quand, le grand Sasuke Uchiha se soucie-t-il des sentiments des autres?

Sans prêter attention au pique, le brun répondit d'une voix douce:

_ En blessant une personne qui m'était chère, je l'ai perdue. Disons que ça m'a fait réfléchir.

Naruto ne trouva rien à répondre et un silence pesant s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke se décida à le rompre.

_ Et toi, que fais-tu à présent?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pleines du blond:

_ Je suis devenu peintre!

Sasuke resta interdit:

_ Quoi? Toi? Peintre?

_ Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si surpris! Après tout, j'ai toujours aimé dessiné tu le sais. Quand il a fallu faire un choix dans mon orientation ça s'est imposé à moi comme une évidence. Je voulais essayé.

_ Mais peintre... Je t'imaginais plutôt karateka ou créateur de jeux vidéos... Pas peintre!

Naruto se mit à rire aux éclat, ravi de l'effet que cette annonce avait eu sur le brun. Il s'était douté que ça le surprendrait mais pas à ce point. C'était tellement rare de le voir quitter son air impassible, il était heureux de voir que leur relation était toujours la même. Sasuke n'hésitait pas à s'exprimer en sa présence, il sortait du silence dans lequel il s'enfermait habituellement et laissait paraître certaines de ses émotions. Même si Naruto lui en voulait beaucoup, il était soulagé de retrouver son meilleur ami.

_ Peut-être est-ce parce qu'un jour on m'a dit que mes desseins n'étaient pas moches.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

_ Recemment, j'ai réussi à percer et à faire parler de mon travail. Bien sûr, j'imagine que môsieur Uchiha devait sûrement être trop occupé pour entendre parler d'un petit artiste comme Kyuubi!

Une fois de plus, Sasuke en serait presque tombé de sa chaise, Naruto, Kyuubi? Mais à y repenser, il avait bien senti que ces oeuvres lui étaient étrangement familières. L'explication était simple, elles sortaient tout droit de l'imagination de Naruto, l'homme de sa vie. Il en était tout chamboulé mais tenta de ne pas laisser Naruto s'en apercevoir.

_ Et bien détrompe-toi, j'en ai bien entendu parler. En fait, j'ai même pris contact avec Kyuubi il y a quelques jours dans l'espoir de créer un partenariat entre la société Uchiha et lui.

Cette fois ce fut Naruto qui n'en revenait pas. Sasuke avait vu son travail, il l'avait même aimé puisqu'il avait même désiré s'associer avec lui. Il ne trouva qu'à répondre, d'une manière forte intelligente:

_ Nan! Sérieux? Mais Kyuubi c'est moi! On a jamais discuté d'un quelconque partenariat toi et moi!

Puis, il rajouta d'une manière qu'il espérait un peu moins stupide:

_ Mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça?

_ Et bien tu devrais le demander à ta secrétaire, Temari il me semble. Au départ, elle m'a dit que Kyuubi serait ravi d'une telle association puis elle m'a rappelé pour me dire que môsieur Kyuubi se voyait contraint de refuser.

_ Oh je crois comprendre ce qui a du se passer. Temari est la soeur de Gaara, un de mes amis qui emmenage avec moi au-dessus. Elle a du lui parler de ton coup de fil et quand Gaara a entendu le nom Sasuke Uchiha, il a pensé qu'il serait préférable de ne rien me dire pour que je ne souffre pas.

_ Je vois que tu n'as dit que du bien de moi...

Sa voix laissait clairement transparaître l'amertume qu'il ressentait.

_ On ne peut pas dire que tu ne m'aies fait que du bien non plus.

La voix du blond se fit tout aussi amère ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Sasuke. Il n'avait bien sûr aucun droit d'en vouloir à Naruto, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de reproches. Naruto reprit la parole, d'une voix plus douce:

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il ne connaît pas les détails, il sait juste que nous avons été de très bons amis mais que nous ne nous sommes pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu me protéger.

_ Je comprends. Tu as trouvé des personnes sur qui tu peux compter.

Il ne voulait pas que Naruto entende sa tristesse, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant que d'autres personnes étaient aux côtés du blond à présent. Mais sans doute celui-ci l'avait-il compris car il murmura:

_ Personne ne t'a remplacé Sasuke, personne ne te remplacera jamais dans mon coeur. Tout ce qu'on a partagé, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

_ Merci Naruto.

Son coeur battait la chamade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler cet homme qu'il aimait follement. Il était déjà beau autrefois, mais aujourd'hui il était tellement plus que ça. Il aurait voulu prendre sa main pour ne jamais plus la lâcher. Mais il n'avait pas droit au bonheur.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans la cour, sortant Sasuke de ses pensées déplacées. C'était Ino et les deux jeunes hommes qui revenaient de leur promenade. Appremment, ils n'avaient pas chômé car ils avaient dans leurs bras plusieurs sachets pleins à craquer.

_Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait organiser un grand repas en l'honneur de Naruto. Tous les trois, nous avons acheté de quoi nourrir un régiment. Invitons tous nos amis à dîner ce soir et lorsqu'ils seront tous là, Naruto fera son apparition. Tout le monde sera si heureux de te retrouver.


End file.
